J'attends mon soldat
by MariLyne
Summary: La scène. Le front. Deux endroits bien différents, sans aucun point commun. Et pourtant, les deux vont se trouver lier par certains battements de cœur. Entre une chanteuse et une militaire. Entre Camila et Alexane, rien ne peut être simple. Et si les traumatismes de l'une empêchaient l'autre de penser sereinement ? Camila Cabello & Alexane McKellon
1. Prologue

**J'attends mon soldat.**

* * *

Camila Cabello & Alexane MCKELLON

* * *

 _La scène. Le front. Deux endroits bien différent, sans aucun point commun. Et pourtant, les deux vont se trouver lier par des battements de cœurs. Entre une chanteuse et une militaire, rien ne peut-être simple. Et si les traumatisme de l'une empêchait l'autre de penser sereinement?_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** L'Univers m'appartient, Alexane; Enzo; Thimothy; Luka; Ayma; Lilly; Mowgli et Jonathan m'appartienne. Cependant, les Fifth Harmony, et toute autre personne connu cité dans cette fiction ne sont pas ma propriété.

 **Rating** : M. "Scène de guerre", de sexe, de violence (verbale-psychologique et physique) -Mais rien n'est gore cependant-

* * *

 _"Et si je te demandais de me suivre, le ferais-tu sans même une seule crainte ?"_

Le crayon courrait sur le papier, sereinement, passionnément, amoureusement. Les mots s'alignaient, avouant l'inavouable. Quelques gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur la page auparavant vierge et dénuée de tout maux. Seul le bruit du crayon sur la feuille, et probablement les battements de cœurs de la jeune femme, se firent entendre dans la chambre d'hôtel silencieuse. Bercé par les respirations de ses compagnons de route. Elle continuait de laisser divaguer son crayon, encore et encore. Toujours insatisfaite. Demain soir, serai le grand soir. Devant une salle comble, elle devra livrer ses mots. Se libérer. Ses proches lui avaient soufflé l'idée, et elle en était tombée amoureuse. Tout comme elle était folle de ces mots, et du destinataire. Le papier était noirci de sentiments et d'émotions, purs, doux, rafraîchissant. Signant, elle reposa enfin son arme de fortune qui libérait son âme. Elle observa l'insigne doré qui brillait non loin d'elle, un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres et quelques larmes de bonheur dans les yeux.


	2. Chapitre premier

**J'attends mon soldat**

* * *

Chapitre Premier \- Elle s'appelle Alexane

* * *

 _"Ce qu'il se passe là-bas, ça se passe en permanence dans ma tête. Saches-le."_

* * *

Les balles fusaient dans l'air. Le transperçant. Créant une atmosphère étouffante, pesante. Et pourtant, malgré tout, elle était là. Solide. Accroupi dans l'attente de la moindre faille du système adverse pour se faufiler et le faire exploser de l'intérieur. _Un. Deux. Trois_. Et les balles fusaient de nouveaux. Comme un métronome, tout était parfaitement huilé. Son regard cobalt analysait chaque particule de cette scène qui meublait son quotidien. Le chaos. Les corps. Le sang. La poigne de fer de l'ennemi, qui refusait de lâcher plus de terrain qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Elle scannait encore et encore, cherchant en vain cette maudite faille, un quelconque défaut, qui pourrait leur permettre de prendre l'avantage. Les balles, elles, continuaient de créer un vacarme assourdissant. Depuis six mois, ils tentaient de prendre l'ascendant sur l'ennemi, mais rien ne réussissait. Elle chargea son arme, balança une rafale, touchant la plupart de ceux qu'elle visait, recevant un _high-five_ de son partenaire qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Au-delà de " _Miss Hypnotique_ ", ses camarades l'appelaient également " _Œil de lynx_ ". Elle ne ratait jamais une cible, chacune de ses balles arrivaient à bon port. Soudainement, des balles venaient bien plus proche d'eux, elle eu le reflex de projeter son corps au sol, et elle fut incapable de se relever. Elle était à découvert, un moindre mouvement et s'en était finit pour elle. Fermant les yeux fortement, elle ne bougea plus un muscle et ralentit fortement sa respiration, en attendant l'arrivé du brancard dès que le vacarme se calmerait, chose qui ne devrait pas tarder. _Un. Deux. Trois_. Son corps se fit soulever, et elle comprit. Une douleur familière s'installa dans son bras gauche. Une balle. Elle avait été touchée, ou bien frôlée, elle ne savait pas. Mais à ce stade-là, elle n'en avait rien à faire, tout ce qu'il l'importait été d'enfin prendre l'avantage sur ses mécréants. _Un. Deux. Trois_. Au loin, le vacarme reprit de plus belle.

À des milliers de kilomètres de là, à un océan de distance, dans une petite salle de danse où raisonnait une musique, changeant des bruits de balle fusant dans l'air, cinq filles essayèrent tant bien que mal de reproduire les pas qui leur avaient été montré. Un regard orageux se posa sur une photo qui dépassait timidement d'un sac. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres rosées, et il s'abaissa en saisissant l'objet qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis un bon moment. Il détailla les traits de la jeune femme souriante immortalisés sur le polaroid. S'appuyant contre le mur, il ramena ses genoux contre son torse, main tremblante. La musique s'affaiblit, pour au final s'arrêter.

 **-Tim', tout va bien?** Demanda posément une voix douce, brisant le silence qui avait prit place dans la salle.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête à l'affirmative. Comme pour ne pas inquiéter qui que ce soit, sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête. Et si elle n'était plus là ? Il reposa sa tête contre le mur derrière lui, en sentant cinq personnes s'accroupirent près de lui.

 **-Qui est-ce?** Demanda la même voix, toujours aussi doucement.

 **-Elle s'appelle Alexane, ma petite sœur** , répondit le blondinet à la jeune polynésienne.

Son regard orageux se posa de nouveau sur la photo entre ses doigts tremblant. Détaillant le visage impeccable de sa sœur. Ses traits fins et féminins, ses yeux cobalt dissimulés derrière des lunettes noires, son corps athlétique et musclé -si bien, qu'elle pouvait battre son frère au bras de fer-, son sourire irréprochable digne d'une pub pour un dentifrice, ses lèvres roses mise en valeur par un rouge à lèvres mate. Il arriva finalement au tatouage qui trônait fièrement sur l'intérieur de son avant-bras, au niveau de la pliure du coude, un rond avec une vague à l'intérieur, visible, car les manches de sa chemise blanche étaient remontées. Ses cheveux bruns étaient remontés en un chignon lâche et brouillon, mais digne de Beyonce. Une cravate noire accessoirisait sa chemise, avec quelques insignes militaires et passant d'épaule représentant son grade. Major, dans l'armée de terre des Etats-Unis.

 **-Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dis sur ta petite sœur?** Demanda la plus jeune latina du groupe.

 **-Tu sais Camila, c'est dur pour moi. Elle est militaire depuis un an, voir un an et demi. Et elle a à peine dix huit ans, sachant qu'elle est née en décembre. Elle est dans sa dix-neuvième année. Et c'est très très dur pour moi d'en parler** , répondit l'aînée des McKellon.

 **-Pourquoi donc?** S'interrogea la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes.

 **-Chaque fois qu'elle rentre, chose qui n'est arrivé que deux fois en un an et demi, je dois toujours la voir repartir. Fièrement dans son uniforme. Et c'est toujours dur de la savoir loin de moi, au contact permanent du danger. Enfin... Fin du moment émotion, on s'y remet** , dit le jeune homme en se levant et glissant la photo dans sa poche.

Des orbes cobalt s'ouvrirent péniblement sur l'infirmerie du camp, détaillant lentement l'environnement. Les médecins courraient plus ou moins partout. Certains avec des piqûres, perfusions, aiguilles. D'autres avec des dossiers, et divers paperasse. Elle baissa les yeux sur la chaise à côté d'elle, où elle pu voir sa veste posé soigneusement et ses rangers ranger correctement en dessous de celle-ci.

 **-Alex; enfin ! La belle au bois dormant est réveillé** , rigola une jeune femme aux yeux charbonneux et aux cheveux blonds comme les blés.

 **-Ayma ! Dis moi... Que c'est il passé?** Demanda l'interpellé, en s'asseyant au bord du lit encore quelque peu dans les vapes.

 **-Tu as été touché par une balle. Mais rien de grave. Elle a juste frôlé fortement ta peau et t'as ouverte sur sept centimètres de longueur, ainsi que trois centimètres de profondeur, nous avons nettoyer et recousue au mieux. Tes constantes sont bonnes, et tout ira pour le mieux. La prochaine fois, je t'en conjure, fais attention. Ça aurait pu être bien plus grave qu'une simple ouverture comme celle que tu as** , récita l'infirmière en regardant fixement les yeux bleus devant elle.

 **-Ne me fais pas la morale, je vais bien c'est le plus important**.

 **-Toi oui. Mais Luka, qui était à tes côtés, est à l'hôpital. Lui, il a prit les balles de plein fouet** , déclara Ayma. **Alexane, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as peur de rien que tu es indestructible. Chacun à ses faiblesses, et tu trouvera la tienne. Sur ceux, Luka et toi allez être rapatrié chez vous pour un mois et demi. Luka un peu plus que toi. Et ne fais pas de connerie pendant ce laps de temps** , sermonna la jeune blonde en s'en allant à reculons. **Oh, et dis à Timothy qu'il me manque.**

 _Timothy_. La jeune femme baissa les yeux à l'entente du prénom de son frère. Elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure s'il apprenait qu'encore une fois, elle avait été touchée, car elle avait insisté pour être au front. Nouant ses rangers, elle croisa le regard de son supérieur qui hocha la tête pour la saluer, geste qu'elle reproduisit.

Le jeune homme était installé au bar de l'appartement de sa sœur - qui séparait la cuisine de la pièce à vivre -, qu'il habitait lorsqu'elle était en mission. Selon sa fierté, c'était pour laisser Mowgli - Le Jack Russel de sa sœur - dans son habitat familier, mais au fond, il devait avouer que sentir le parfum et voir les affaires de sa cadette un peu partout le rassurait. Un bruit de clé dans la serrure le fit sursauter, et il vit Mowgli se redresser dans son panier prêt à bondir sur l'intrus. Il éteignit la lumière, se saisit d'un couteau posé négligemment sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Les lumières se rallumèrent soudainement, et Mowgli bondit vers le nouvelle arrivant en aboyant joyeusement. Une voix s'éleva dans la pièce, et le cœur du jeune homme s'arrêta une demi-seconde. Alexane. Il reposa son arme de fortune, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, et vit sa sœur assise sur le sol, dans son uniforme, le petit chien debout sur elle lui léchant amoureusement le visage. Alexane se releva et posa son regard sur son aînée, le détaillant. Ses cheveux blonds avaient poussé légèrement, sa mâchoire était un peu plus carrée, ses muscles s'étaient un peu plus développés. Elle n'eut le temps de le détailler plus encore, que deux bras forts l'entourèrent. La serrant.

 **-Tu es là** , murmura l'aînée.

 **-Je suis là. Pour un mois** , répondit la militaire.

 **-Que c'est-il passé pour que tu rentres aussi tôt?**

 **-Je te le dirai demain, j'ai envie de passer une bonne soirée aux côtés de mon frère, et ne pas me faire sermonner encore une fois.**

La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Alexane avait défait ses sacs, mettant ses affaires dans la machine à laver, rangeant son uniforme de cérémonie dans son armoire, déposant ses rangers dans le meuble à chaussures de l'entrée, enfilant une combinaison _Jumpsuit Onepiece_ noire. Elle avait donné un os à son petit chien, et avait filé donner un coup de main à son frère dans la cuisine. Timothy se sentait rassuré d'avoir sa sœur à ses côtés, il la détaillait s'apercevant de quelques cicatrices. Dont une à sa lèvre inférieure, côté gauche. Encore une fois, son caractère avait du faire des étincelles. La nuit tombait sur New-York enveloppant la ville d'une légère fraîcheur nocturne. Timothy s'allongea dans le canapé, prêt à dormir en songeant à sa petite sœur qui avait repris sa place dans son grand lit qui trônait fièrement à l'étage, sur la mezzanine. Alexane, quant à elle, soupira en caressant la tête de Mowgli, qui dormait à ses côtés. Dans sa tête raisonnait encore et encore cet incessant vacarme. Elle avait en permanence cette impression que des balles fusaient dans l'air. Et elle l'aurait probablement encore durant les années à venir.

* * *

Voilà le premier Chapitre de J'attends mon soldat. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. À bientôt pour un prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapitre deuxième

**J'attends mon soldat**

* * *

Chapitre 2 \- Un regard oregeux.

* * *

 _"La plus belle femme du monde."_

* * *

Le soleil pénétrait dans la pièce par les grandes baies vitrées qui donnait sur le balcon. Il caressait chaque meuble, chaque photo, chaque cadre/peinture qui habillaient les murs. L'appartement, semblant à un loft, était plus ou moins grand. Assez grand pour deux. Timothy était dans la cuisine, préparant le petit-déjeuner de sa sœur et lui. Pancakes, jus d'orange, tartine avec du Nutella, muesli avec du fromage blanc, banane et ce genre de chose dont la jeune militaire raffolait. Le jeune homme vit Mowgli descendre les escaliers, balle en bouche, prêt à jouer. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'étage du duplex. Timothy tourna la tête en entendant sa sœur descendre, et il sourit doucement en se rendant compte qu'elle était vraiment là. Avec lui. Il rigola doucement en la voyant toujours affublée de sa combinaison Onepiece.

 **-Toujours ces combinaisons !** Pouffa le jeune homme.

 **-Et oui chef ! Toujours !** **C'est pratique quand je n'ai rien à me mettre où que l'envie m'a définitivement quitté** , rigola Alexane attrapant la balle de son petit chien pour la lui lancer.

 **-** **Tu m'as tellement manqué Chaton, tellement** , murmura l'aînée en entraînant sa cadette dans une étreinte à vous donner l'impression d'être en sécurité pour le reste de votre vie.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans une douce ambiance. Dans les rires, les souvenirs, les anecdotes, les larmes de joie, les aboiements joyeux de Mowgli et les photos d'enfance des deux McKellon. Sous un soleil presque timide, Timothy enfilait sa veste, puis se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il avait répétition avec les Fifth Harmony dans une heure. Mais pour une fois, il souhaitait être en avance, puis par la même occasion laisser sa petite sœur souffler seule à l'appartement. La jeune femme, de son côté, laissa l'eau chaude couler le long de son corps, dessiner la moindre de ses courbes, caresser chaque tatouage qui habillaient sa peau légèrement mate et laver chaque particule de son être. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien, l'eau était son élément, ses pensées s'entrechoquèrent péniblement et elle laissa un soupir sortir d'entre ses lèvres roses. Comment pouvait-elle se sentir aussi bien, alors que dans sa tête régnait un véritable chaos ? La mousse que produisait son gel douche glissait sur son corps athlétique et fin, agrémentant le tout de légère bulle qui ne tardèrent pas à éclater. Une petite odeur de Poire/Cacao s'éleva dans les airs, bien vite rejoints par la noix de macadamia qui fit son apparition lorsque la jeune militaire lava ses cheveux. Soupirant une énième fois, avec un petit sourire, Alexane coupa l'eau, en essorant ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa douche, posant pied sur le carrelage froid en retenant un petit cri de surprise. Séchant son corps, elle enfila par la suite ses sous-vêtements Tommy Hilfiger, puis elle reporta son attention sur le miroir face à elle. Son corps était fin, très athlétique et tonique. Ses abdominaux étaient parfaitement dessinés, comme taillés dans le marbre. Ses muscles ressortaient, et lorsqu'elle se baladait en débardeur chacun pouvait facilement deviner qu'elle prenait soin de son corps. Malgré la tonicité de son corps, il n'en restait pas moins fin et féminin, avec des courbes alléchantes. Ses cheveux bruns avaient poussé, et elle nota mentalement de prendre rendez-vous avec son coiffeur pour y remédier. Alexane souffla pour ce qui devait être la centième fois en l'espace de deux minutes, et son regard se porta sur son bras gauche, où trônaient les points de suture d'Ayma lui rappelant que dans un mois, elle retrouverait cet Univers qu'est le sien. Elle se saisit de ses vêtements et les enfila, avant de déverrouiller son IPhone, afin d'appeler son coiffeur.

- **Un... Deux... Trois et quatre. Cinq, six... Sept et huit. À huit, vous arrivez ici, et vous reprenez la chanson.**

Timothy regarda les filles, ainsi que les danseurs qui les accompagneraient, exécuté les mouvements montrés au préalable. Quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, il détourna son attention des cinq filles pour la porter sur le message qui s'afficha sur son écran.

De : _Little Soldier_ , je suis Chez Enzo histoire de régler mon problème capillaire. On se retrouve à midi, à notre endroit habituel ! Love u bro.

Après avoir tapé une réponse positive, il reporta son orageux regard sur les filles qui continuaient de danser. Mais bien vite, Timothy laissa son esprit divaguer sur le métier de sa sœur. L'arrêtera-t-elle un jour ? L'autorisera-t-elle à lui écrire une lettre lorsqu'elle est au front ? Car oui, jamais il n'avait pu écrire une lettre à sa cadette, sous prétexte qu'elle ne voulait pas le blesser d'autant plus si elle ne revenait pas. Excuse stupide, il fallait se l'avouer. Non, la vérité était qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée de lire une lettre venant de son frère, leurs parents leur avaient laissé une lettre, avant de partir en avion un soir orageux et n'était jamais revenu. Elle ne voulait pas laisser une simple lettre à son frère, il méritait bien mieux que ça. Timothy releva les yeux, une fois la musique éteinte, et les posa sur les cinq chanteuses à bout de souffle. Il laissa un rire s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, et annonça la fin de la répétition matinale.

 **-Tu as l'air plus...** **Relaxé qu'hier Tim'** , dit Dinah en ouvrant sa bouteille d'eau.

 **-Oh... Oui... Je...** **Ma petite sœur est rentrée** , hésita ce dernier sourire timide aux lèvres.

 **-C'est génial ! Comment elle va ?** Demanda Camila, un brin excitée face aux éclats présents dans les yeux du chorégraphe.

 **-Bien, enfin... Je suppose. Elle ne m'a pas encore dit les raisons de son retour. Je sais seulement qu'elle repart dans un mois, rien de plus, rien de moins.** **Et elle n'est pas vraiment décidée à me dire ce qu'il s'est passé** , répondit le jeune homme en tenant la porte de la salle pour laisser les filles passer.

 **-** **Elle te le dira, je pense, j'espère**.

 **-Je ne sais pas Lauren, ma sœur a toujours été renfermée, froide. Moins elle en disait, mieux elle avançait.** **Enfin, c'était avant, mais je dois avouer que maintenant, c'est pire encore** , répliqua tristement Timothy en regardant Lauren.

 **-Avant quoi ?** Demanda curieusement Normani, qui était sur son téléphone jusque-là.

 **-Un... Événement, plutôt personnel. Autant elle que moi n'en parlons jamais. Alexane ne se confit jamais, mais vraiment jamais. J'ai l'impression qu'en permanence, elle est le Major McKellon, et que la jeune femme qu'elle est passe à la trappe. Enfin bon, allons manger. On se retrouve cette après-midi !** Lança joyeusement le danseur, s'éloignant vers sa voiture afin de rejoindre Alexane.

De leur côté, les filles regardèrent le jeune homme partir, sourire aux lèvres, avant de rejoindre leurs parents respectif, qui avait tous fait le déplacement jusqu'à New-York. Il avait été convenu qu'ils iraient, tous ensemble, manger au restaurant. Avant de retourner au studio, peaufiner les quelques détails restant.

 **-Alors les filles, cette répétition ?** Demanda Alejandro Cabello une fois que tous furent assis à la table.

 **-Plutôt fatigante, mais on veut que tout soit parfait !** Répondit joyeusement Ally, s'asseyant au côté de son père. **Quoi que maintenant, notre chorégraphe Tim' est un peu plus joyeux alors tout est plus agréable.**

 **-Comment ça plus joyeux ?** Demanda le père de Lauren, coupant sa conversation avec sa femme.

- **Sa petite sœur est revenue de l'armée, alors il est un peu moins...** **Inquiet, quoi qu'il le soit encore un peu quand même** , répondit Camila en se posant mentalement des questions sur la santé mentale de Timothy.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et dans les rires. Non loin de là, à Central Park, Timothy s'installa sur son banc habituel, c'était, sur ce dernier qu'ils se rejoignaient, Alexane et lui, le midi pour manger lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'au Lycée. Depuis son diplôme, et son entrée dans l'armée, cette habitude manquait à la jeune femme. Le regard orageux du chorégraphe scanna chaque personne qui passait prêt de lui, attendant cette petite tête brune qui ne lui manquait qu'un peu trop. Et c'est là qu'il la vit, au détour du chemin, et Timothy ne put empêcher sa mâchoire de se décrocher. Elle était loin la petite intello du lycée, avec lunette et appareil dentaire, un peu rondelette et timide. Cette adolescente qui se faisait légèrement malmener si elle regardait un garçon un peu trop longtemps, et de toute manière, les courbes féminines l'avaient toujours plus attiré que des abdos en béton et une entre-jambe trop développé. L'orageux regard détaillait la militaire sous toutes les coutures, habillé d'une chemise légère blanche quelque peu décolletée, rentrer dans son jean bleu clair taille haute déchiré aux genoux, et à ses pieds se trouvaient ses éternels Timberland. Ses cheveux bruns venaient d'être raccourcis, ils lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules, et ils reflétaient la lumière du soleil. Sa veste de tailleur noir, trônait fièrement sur ses épaules et un sourire éclatant prit place sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit son frère non loin d'elle.

 **-** **Ma sœur est la plus belle femme du monde** , murmura le jeune homme lorsque cette dernière s'assit à ses côtés.

 **-** **Je ne crois pas Timo,** rigola la concerné provoquant le sourire de Timothy qui écoutait ce son qui lui avait manqué plus que tout.

Les yeux cobalts rencontrèrent les deux orbes orageux, et les McKellon se sourirent avant d'entamer le repas. La conversation était légère, agréable. L'atmosphère était détendue. Et Alexane se surprit à oublier le vacarme assourdissant des balles durant un court moment, malheureusement ça ne restait qu'un court moment.

* * *

Voici pour le chapitre deux de J'attends mon soldat. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, et je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre trois.


	4. Chapitre troisième

**J'attends mon soldat.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 - Un regard cobalt.

* * *

 _"Regardes moi, et dis moi ce que tu vois."_

* * *

 **-** **Il serait peut-être temps d'y retourner les filles, la répétition va reprendre dans vingt minutes** , dit soudainement Dinah en levant les yeux de son téléphone.

- **Très bien DJ, on y va** , râla Normani qui n'était pas dans l'envie de quitter ses proches.

 **-Allez Manibear, plus vite la répétition sera finit, plus vite, on retrouvera nos proches. Et en prime, demain, nous n'avons rien de prévus.** **Alors ne fait pas ta tête de mule, et bouge ton aimable fessier jusqu'au Studio** , répliqua Lauren le regard légèrement mauvais, mais un sourire moqueur au bout des lèvres.

Les rires s'élevèrent autour de la table en voyant Normani ronchonner en se levant, rejoignant les filles qui l'attendaient patiemment à la porte du restaurant. L'air frais caressait leurs cheveux, et les faisait virevolter. Lauren débattait avec Normani sur dieu sait quel sujet, pendant que Dinah, Ally et Camila prenait simplement des photos du monde qui les entouraient, en rigolant aux blagues de la Cubaine. Le trajet se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et elles arrivèrent en même temps que Timothy.

- **Hey Tim', ton repas s'est bien passé ?** Demanda Lauren, tout sourire en voyant la joie du chorégraphe.

 **-** **Oui parfaitement bien,** répondit ce dernier sourire franc sur les lèvres. **Alexane vous passe le bonjour, au passage.**

Les filles laissèrent un " _Anwh, merci_ " franchir leurs lèvres, en harmonie totale. La répétition avait repris, et ils approchèrent la perfection. Mais, dans le regard du jeune McKellon, la perfection ne pouvait pas être atteinte. La musique s'adoucit, pour finalement disparaître totalement. Sous les applaudissements des personnes présents dans la pièce. Elles étaient prêtes pour cette remise des prix. Camila s'assit dans le canapé, aux côtés d'Ashlee qui la regardait en souriant tendrement. La Cubaine se posa contre elle en soupirant. De son refuge, elle vit Lauren embrassé Lucy, Dinah et Normani dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et Ally au téléphone avec elle ne savait qui. Certes, Camila avait Ashlee et ses parents, mais elle n'avait personne qu'elle pouvait embrasser, câliner à chaque heure de la journée. Elle ne pouvait pas chanter en fixant quelqu'un dans les yeux -Comme pouvait le faire Lauren avec Lucy-. Elle était là, avec ses amies et sa famille qui la poussait vers le haut, mais elle n'avait personne à câliner le soir dans son lit.

 **-** **C'était génial Mimi** , s'exprima enfin Ashlee en relevant les yeux de son téléphone, ainsi que de son jeu.

 **-** **Merci Ash** , remercia timidement la Cubaine, fermant les yeux juste le temps d'un instant.

 **-** **Vous allez déchirer Vendredi soir** , répliqua de nouveau la guitariste.

L'hôpital. Dieu que cet endroit pouvait répugner Alexane. Elle franchit les grandes portes, et se dirigea à l'accueil, où elle demanda la chambre de Luka Stevens. 504. Se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, Alexane porta son regard sur l'écran de son IPhone. Cette photo. Ayma, Timothy, Luka et elle, au bord du lac Moraine au Canada. Un léger sourire habilla ses lèvres, et les portes de l'appareil s'ouvrirent sur le cinquième étage, ou se trouvait bon nombre de militaire. 504, enfin. Des éclats de rire lui parvinrent enfin. Et elle se doutait de qui se trouvait derrière cette porte, qu'elle ouvrit doucement.

 **-** **Tu rigoles toujours pour un rien, Lu'** , s'exprima la militaire aux yeux cobalt en voyant le jeune homme manger des Oreos devant un bêtisier de chute en tous genre.

 **-** **Pour ce coup, c'est vraiment drôle** , répondit Luka, invitant sa meilleure amie à s'installer près de lui. **Comment vas-tu?**

 **-Mieux que toi, je pense.**

 **-Alex, les balles n'ont rien touché de grave. Puis je suis un soldat, je suis endurci.** **Et ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de te botter les fesses sur le terrain** , rigola ce dernier en voyant une grimace s'afficher sur le visage de la jeune femme à la peau mate. **Ton bras, comment il va ?**

 **-Il guérit bien, comme à chaque fois. Ça m'apprendra à avoir une seconde d'inattention sur le terrain. À trop chercher cette faille pour prendre le dessus, je me suis perdu et je n'ai plus fait attention à la direction des tirs.**

 **-Alexane, arrête de chercher la perfection. Ça n'existe pas.** **On fait tous des erreurs** , répliqua le militaire aux yeux noisettes. **Et moi, à trop te regarder à cause de mon inquiétude, je me retrouve ici, et j'ai laissé Ayma seule là-bas.** **Parle à Timo, je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait, mais fais le. Il mérite de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Et peut-être qu'il aura plus les mots que moi pour raisonner la tête de mule que tu es. Tu ne peux pas être parfaite partout.**

 **-Je me dois de l'être.**

L'esprit de la jeune McKellon disjoncta, et elle se retrouva plonger dans un vacarme insupportable. Ses pensées ne cessèrent de s'entrechoquer violemment. Des images du corps sans vie d'Émerick, des dernières images de ses parents partant fièrement en voyage, des images de son frère et Ayma rigolant dans la cuisine de la maison familiale, des images de son adolescence, des images du lycée, des images, des tonnes d'images défilèrent sans lui laisser aucun répit. Enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, elle laissa un cri rageur sortir d'entre ses lèvres roses. Un toucher lui fit relever les yeux, Luka lui caressait les cheveux, le regard inquiet.

 **-Alexane, lâches prise à la fin. Arrête.** **Parles à la fin** , lui dit gentiment le militaire.

 **-Tu ne comprends pas Lu', personne ne le peut. Mon frère a Ayma, et même s'ils ne sont pas ensemble, ça ne serait tarder. Tu as ta famille. Et moi ? J'ai mon frère et Mowgli, mais le soir, je m'endors dans un grand lit froid, seule. Personne n'est là pour caresser ma peau, et me faire oublier. Personne ne le peux, c'est ça le pire. Je suis torturé, incapable de parler, ni même d'écrire une foutue lettre. Je préfère partir et défendre le monde, plutôt que rester et être la jeune femme que je dois être. Merde...** **,** murmura la jeune femme. **Personne n'est là pour apaiser les cicatrices en caressant mon corps, personne n'arrive à faire taire le vacarme incessant des balles dans ma tête** , s'énerva la militaire pointant sa tempe de son index. **C'est le chaos là-dedans.** **Alors regardes moi, regarde-moi dans les yeux, et dis moi ce que tu vois.**

 **-Une jeune femme. Brisée. Incapable d'aimer quelqu'un parce qu'elle est effrayée. Une jeune femme de dix-huit ans, bientôt dix-neuf. Qui a eu son diplôme à dix-sept ans, en tête de classe.** **Je ne vois rien de plus qu'une jeune femme brisée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, restant stoïquement dans son rôle de Major McKellon** , répondit toujours aussi calmement Luka.

 **-C'est exactement ça. Je resterai le Major McKellon. Et la discussion s'arrête là.**

Le militaire souffla. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cette fille allait avoir sa santé mentale, un jour ou l'autre. À force de se ronger pour ce petit bout de femme, il finirait par ne plus avoir toute sa tête. Alexane porta son regard sur le jeune homme qui fixait la fenêtre.

Il ouvrit la porte, laissant tout le monde entrer, et il se fit la réflexion qu'au final, l'appartement de sa petite sœur était bien plus grand qu'il le pensait. Camila, Ashlee, Lauren et Dinah s'installèrent dans le canapé, pendant que Mowgli s'occupait de faire la fête à Timothy. Normani et Ally s'installèrent dans les deux fauteuils qui encadraient la table basse.

 **-C'est ton appartement Tim'?** Demanda la Polynésienne, observant chaque cadre qui se trouvait au mur.

 **-Non, c'est celui de ma sœur, j'habite ici lorsqu'elle est en déplacement.** **D'ailleurs** , répondit le jeune homme. **Je me demande où elle est.**

Camila ne prit pas part à la conversation qui prit place sur la décoration, et aventura son regard sur les photos présentes aux côtés de la télé -qui se trouvait face à elle-. Elle reconnut facilement Timothy, sourire aux lèvres, ses cheveux bruns en pagaille et ses yeux orageux dissimuler derrière des lunettes de soleil RayBan, avec une jeune femme blondes aux yeux charbonneux rieurs aux creux de ses bras. Sur l'autre, se trouvait la photo d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisette, en tenue militaire et un franc sourire sur les lèvres. Camila ne put s'empêcher d'avouer que cet homme était un très bel homme. Et son regard se porta enfin sur la photo qui trônait fièrement, au milieu du mur blanc, au-dessus de la télévision. Cette photo représentait Timothy, grand sourire, lunette sur le bout du nez, la même jeune femme dans ses bras qui semblait rire aux éclats. À leurs côtés, se trouvait le jeune homme châtain qui était accroupi avec un petit chien qui lui léchait le visage, et assise sur une table, riant, elle était là. La petite sœur de Timothy. Alexane. Ses yeux bleus cobalt transperçaient la photographie, son corps recouvert d'une simple chemise blanche ample et d'un short en jean laissait voir la musculature de cette dernière. Un sourire irréprochable maquillait son visage de la plus sublime des façons, et autour de son cou -la rendant d'autant plus désirable- trônait ses plaques militaire. La jeune cubaine ne put détourner ses yeux de cette photo, de ce regard cobalt transperçant.

 **-Camila?** Demanda une voix qui semblait lointaine.

 **-C'est... C'est qui sur cette photo?** Répliqua la Cubaine, désignant la fameuse photographie de la tête.

 **-** **Oh,** sourit le chorégraphe. **La jeune femme qui est avec moi, c'est Ayma, ma...** **La meilleure amie de sœur** , hésita ce dernier non sans quitter son sourire. **Le jeune homme qui se fait lécher le visage par Mowgli, c'est Luka, mon ami d'enfance ainsi que le meilleur ami de ma sœur, et enfin il y a Alexane.**

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 3. Dans le prochain chapitre, Alexane et Camila vont enfin se rencontrer, aha. À bientôt pour ce prochain chapitre.


	5. Chapitre quatrième

**J'attends mon soldat.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 - Ces frissons.

* * *

" _J'ai eu des frissons, des papillons et dans ma tête c'est le bordel._ "

* * *

 **-Inutile de vous dire que l'évolution physique en a fait baver plus d'un** , rigola le chorégraphe, tasse de café en main. **Elle était cette petite intello, rondelette, et en un mois et demi, elle est devenue une bombe, purement et simplement. J'étais content pour elle, fier aussi, mais j'ai vite déchanter quand elle a suivit Ayma et Luka dans l'armée.**

Quelques photos d'Alexane au lycée traînait sur la table basse, avec des tasses vide, ou à moitié. Les filles regardaient l'admirable changement physique de la jeune McKellon, les yeux écarquillés. Certes, elle n'avait jamais été une boule, mais elle avait des formes. Et elle est devenue une femme que l'on verrait dans les magasines de mode. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, faisant tourner la tête aux personnes présentes au salon. Des clés se posèrent sur la commode de l'entrée, et Mowgli aboya joyeusement. Une voix douce et rauque s'éleva pour saluer le canidé, et c'est au son de cette voix que Camila se figea, laissant des frissons parcourir son échine. Une porte de placard s'ouvrit puis se referma quelques minutes après, et elle apparut enfin dans le champs de vision de chacun. La mâchoire de Camila se décrocha, les yeux de Lauren s'aggrandirent, Dinah détailla le corps de la jeune femme, et les yeux d'Ally et Normani firent des aller-retour entre les photos présentes sur la table et la jeune femme qui était face à elles, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Seul Ashlee salua la nouvelle arrivante, ce qui fit relever les yeux de cette dernière.

 **-Alors comme ça, tu fais des petites réunions chez moi, Timo?** Demanda la jeune femme en saluant tout le monde, puis en venant embrasser la joue de son frère qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

 **-Oui, on discutait.**

 **-De moi à ce que je vois** , rigola la jeune femme, sans savoir qu'elle provoquait encore une fois une onde de frissons dans la colonne vertébrale d'une certaine Cubaine. **Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as ressortit ces photos?**

 **-Pour montrer l'évolution de ton physique voyons, tu es passé d'intello/geek, à bombe sexuelle militaire** , pouffa ce dernier en voyant sa soeur rouler des yeux.

 **-Je suis toujours une intello.**

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, elle se saisit des gamelles de Mowgli, pour lui servir son repas de la journée, ainsi que lui remettre de l'eau fraîche. Elle se lava les mains, puis releva ses cheveux bruns en un chignon, laissant le tatouage qui agrémentait sa nuque à la vue de tous. Un code barre, avec en-dessous écrit " _Furacão_ " (Ouragan, en portugais). Lauren dut admettre que ce tatouage avait du chien, probablement plus que sa libellule. Et elle sourit en le touchant machinalement.

 **-Tu étais où Sis'?** Demanda Timothy, regardant sa soeur préparer son café.

 **-À l'hôpital,** répondit cette dernière en haussant les épaules sans se doute de l'inquiétude qu'elle fit naître chez son aînée. **Luka a été rapatrié alors je suis aller le voir. Et avant que tu ne me demande, il va très bien sachant qu'il passe son temps à manger des Oreos devant un quelconque bêtisier, à rigoler comme un enfant.**

Timothy rigola, puis suivit sa cadette des yeux lorsqu'elle vint s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'il occupait, portant silencieusement sa tasse à ses lèvres.

 **-Bon, les filles, voulez-vous manger ici, avant de rentrer à l'hôtel?** Proposa le jeune homme, sursautant lorsque Mowgli lui grimpa dessus.

 **-Oui, pourquoi pas** , répondit Ally après avoir consulter les filles du regard, et avoir envoyer un message groupé à leurs proches.

 **-Ah bah d'accord, fais comme chez toi** , rigola la jeune femme, avant de rajouter devant le regard paniquer de son frère. **Je rigole voyons, ça va me faire du bien de voir d'autre tête que la tienne, ou celle de Luka.**

D'autres photos défilèrent sur la table basse du salon. Des photos d'Alexane, de Timothy, ou encore de Luka et Ayma. Et même de Mowgli, bébé. Ce qui avait fait aboyer le jeune chien lorsque son nom avait été cité. Camila se perdait, trop de nouvelles informations, sensations, émotions. Sa tête tournait quelque peu, mais elle devait avouer que c'était une sensation agréable. Elle regardait Lauren et Alexane discuter tatouage, lorsque des photos des tatouages de la militaire furent mit sur la table.

 **-Tu en as combien?** Demanda soudainement Ashlee.

 **-Alors là, je n'ai pas vraiment compté. J'en ai un sur les côtés, à gauches. Un sur le côté du sein droit. Un sous les seins, et avant que vous ne demandiez, oui c'est la même que Rihanna, je le trouvais beau, et il a une certaine signification pour moi. J'en ai un autre dans la nuque, un sur l'intérieur de mon avant bras près de mon coude, un autre sur mon poignet, ce fut mon premier sois dit en passant. Un très gros dans le dos, qui me prend tout le haut du dos. Un sur l'épaule, c'est l'année où mes parents on disparut en chiffre romain. Et c'est tout, pour le moment** , rigola la militaire sous les yeux ébahi des six filles autour d'elle.

 **-Autant que ça?** Rajouta Ally.

 **-Autant que ça oui. C'est un art que j'aime tout particulièrement. Et c'est une façon pour moi, de mettre quelque chose sur mes émotions. Chacun d'entre eux à une signification où une histoire. J'ai commencé à l'âge de seize ans, et je n'ai jamais arrêté, et je ne pense pas arrêté. Tant que mes émotions seront ce qu'elles sont, je continuerais** , répondit Alexane, sous le regard triste de son frère.

 **-Tu vas bien Tim'?**

 **-Oui, Camila. Ça va. Tout va bien** , dit le jeune homme, regardant sa sœur qui lui fit un sourire désolé.

Camila regarda la jeune femme passer sa main sur le bras de son frère en se levant pour débarrasser la vaisselle qui prenait place sur la petite table. La jeune cubaine en profita pour laisser son regard vagabonder sur les courbes de la militaire. Sa taille fine et marqué, qui donnait envie d'y poser ses mains. Ses fesses parfaitement musclé et dessiné. Sa poitrine avantageuse, mais restant dans la norme. Sa mâchoire, légèrement carré, la rendait sexy, d'autant plus quand elle l'a contractait. Son regard s'aventura sur ses longues jambes, fines et athlétiques, résultant sans doute de plusieurs kilomètre de course à pied. Elle secoua la tête, puis se retrouva face aux regards rieur de Lauren et Ashlee. Elle détourna le regard, et bouda dans son coin, acte qui fit rire les deux jeunes femmes. Après tout, Camila avait le droit de trouver une femme jolie? D'en apprécier le physique, cela ne voulait rien dire n'est ce pas? La jeune cubaine souffla, et regarda un polaroid qui se trouvait sur la table. Une photo d'Alexane, toujours souriante, en uniforme, dans les bras d'un jeune homme blond, aux yeux aussi bleu que la mer des Caraïbes qui riait en la regardant, en dessous de la photo -sur la bordure blanche- était marqué: _"Emerick, 10-06-2016, Mon prince"_.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Alexane et Lauren discutait tatouage et piercing, Ashlee prenait parfois part à la conversation. Camila et Ally discutait avec Timothy de chorégraphie. Et enfin, Dinah et Normani parlaient du dernier clip de Beyonce. Les assiettes furent vide rapidement, tant le repas était succulent.

 **-Bon, les filles, il commence à se faire tard, on devrait y aller** , dit Ashlee en voyant Camila lutter pour détourner son regard de la militaire en face d'elle.

 **-T'as raison Ash', allons y. De toute manière, on peut se voir demain?** Demanda Ally à la fratrie McKellon.

 **-Oui, bien-sur,** répondit l'aînée, pendant que sa cadette débarrassait la table. **On se tient au courant, vous avez mon numéro.**

Les filles aquièscerent, prenant leurs affaires, saluant Alexane et Mowgli, puis elles sortirent de l'appartement en entendant les éclats de rire d'Alexane qui riait du comportement de Mowgli. Camila esquissa un sourire, sous les yeux d'Ashlee et Lauren. La jeune Cubaine sortit son téléphone, qu'elle avait sentit vibrer.

De: _Ash_ ; Je vais te demander ça silencieusement, mais c'était quoi ce regard sur Alexane? Ce petit sourire permanent? Et cette impression que tu te posais mille question?

À: _Ash;_ J'ai eu des frissons, des papillons et dans ma tête c'est le bordel. Plus le temps passe, et moins ça va.

Rangeant rageusement son IPhone dans sa poche, la chanteuse se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre d'hôtel sous le regard inquiet de la guitariste, qui interpella les quatre autres chanteuse.

 **-Les filles, deux secondes, mais...** , demanda Ashlee inquiète. **Il se passe quoi avec Mimi? Elle est bizarre depuis quelque temps.**

 **-On ne sait pas. Ca a commencé il y a un mois il me semble, elle s'éloigne, se renferme. Elle ne sourit plus autant qu'avant, et tout est très... Robotique, du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai** , répondit Dinah, fixant la porte de Camila.

 **-Certains fans la déteste, lui rabâchent qu'elle n'a pas à être dans le groupe, qu'elle n'a pas sa place. Que ces chansons en solo ne marcheront jamais, quoi que Bad Things commence à être un sucés. D'autres fans lui mène la vie dure à cause de Camren, ou alors il lui prête des relations avec le premier venu, dès qu'elle plaisante ou réponds à un tweet, et dans sa petite tête ça semble être l'enfer** , rajouta Lauren qui c'était réfugié dans les bras de Lucy qui venait également d'arriver à l'hôtel après un dîner avec son père.

Ashlee acquiesca, puis chacun se dirigea vers la chambre qui lui avait été attribué. Lauren dormait avec Lucy. Ally, Normani et Dinah dormaient dans une chambre à trois. Et quand à la guitariste, elle dormait dans la même chambre que Camila. Elle devrait avoir une discussion avec la petite chanteuse, ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, elle semblait dépérir de l'intérieur.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 4. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Je vous dis à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre.


	6. Chapitre cinquième

**J'attends mon soldat.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 \- Cette technique.

* * *

 _"Ton parfum me fait respirer."_

* * *

 _Bad Karma_ , d'Axel Thesleff raisonna dans la pièce. Laissant la jeune femme s'étirer soigneusement, délassant ses muscles, les faisant craquer un à un. Son regard cobalt se posa sur le petit chien qui nichait sa tête dans l'oreiller de la jeune militaire, provoquant le rire étouffé de la jeune femme. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement, et des clés se posèrent sur la commode, haussant un sourcil, Alexane jeta sa couette loin de son corps qui fut la proie du froid ambiant. Elle se saisit d'un sweat noir ainsi que d'un short de sport, enfilant ses baskets, Alexane descendit les escaliers puis laissa un rire franchir ses lèvres roses en voyant son frère, Camila, Ally, Lauren, Dinah et Normani s'activer en cuisine en rigolant.

 **-Tu comptes inviter tout le monde comme ça, sans même demander mon avis ?** **Il me semble que c'est encore chez moi aux dernières nouvelles** , taquina la jeune brune.

 **-** **Merde, Alex, tu m'as fait peur** , s'écria le jeune homme en posant la main sur son cœur, provoquant l'hilarité de chacune des personnes présentes dans l'appartement.

 **-** **Désolé très chère grand frère** , répondit la militaire en saluant les chanteuses. **Et quant à vous cinq, je vais finir par croire que vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de mon frère.**

Camila grommela inaudiblement sous le regard moqueur de Lauren et Dinah, pendant qu'Ally expliquait qu'elles avaient besoin de parler à Timothy d'un sujet on ne peut plus sérieux et important. Acquiesçante, la jeune militaire se saisit d'une paire de basket, ainsi que la laisse de Mowgli puis annonça qu'elle partit courir, sous des yeux orageux inquiets et concernés. Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux qui étaient relevés en une queue-de-cheval haute. Son regard cobalt se perdait sur ce petit chien qui courait comme un fou devant elle, oreille dressée, queue en panache. La joie pouvait se lire, et un sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Alexane, qui accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Mowgli -qui n'avait aucune envie de l'attendre-. Central Park était assez calme à cette heure hâtive, les oiseaux commençaient à chanter, des passants commençaient à arriver et à prendre des photos de ce célèbre parc. Non loin de là, dans l'appartement de la jeune McKellon, la musique s'élevait tendrement dans l'air, pendant que les cinq chanteuses étaient assises au bar en regardant Timothy cuisiner dieu savait quoi, en fixant parfois la porte d'entrée sous le regard hilare de Lauren.

 **-** **Elle va revenir, tu sais** , rigola cette dernière. **Monsieur le Protecteur.**

 **-Je sais Lauren, c'est juste... Que... C'est de plus en plus dur. Je sais qu'elle me cache quelque chose.** **Elle ne m'a toujours pas parlé** , répondit le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

 **-** **Elle ne disparaîtra pas et t'ouvrira enfin son cœur** , rajouta Dinah.

 **-Là est le problème Dinah, ma sœur fuit tout ce qu'elle peut. Et moins elle parle, mieux elle se porte. Alex a toujours été dans son coin, très renfermé. Insociable. Et...** **Je n'ai jamais rien pu faire** , murmura le jeune homme. **Enfin bon...** **Qui veut des pancakes?**

Une semaine. Une longue semaine. Et dans trois, elle repartirait. De nouveau. Timothy posa ses mains sur le plan de travail, sous le regard encore endormi de Mowgli, qui était posé confortablement dans le canapé. Le jeune souffla, tristement, impuissant. Comment arrivera-t-il à un jour la retenir ? Comment arrivera-t-il à un jour la retenir ? Enterrant sa tête dans ses mains, il soupira lourdement, encore une fois. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par son téléphone qui vibra dans sa poche.

De: Ally; On arrivera un peu plus tard à la répétition, Camila ne va pas bien. Du tout.

À quelques kilomètres de là, une respiration hachée brisait le silence de la pièce. Accompagné par des paroles d'inquiétudes incompréhensibles. Lauren était posée silencieusement sur le lit, tenant une Camila dans l'incapacité de respirer correctement. Dinah, elle, se trouvait sur le fauteuil face au lit, avec de chaque côté Normani et Ashlee. Ally tapotait nerveusement sur son téléphone, envoyant des messages aux proches. Des coups furent portés contre le bois de la porte, dans l'incompréhension Normani alla ouvrir, révélant Alexane en jean noir et débardeur blanc, long et ample, habillé d'un sweat noir.

 **-Timo m'a dit que Camila n'était pas bien.** **Et sachant que j'étais dehors, il m'a envoyé vérifier pour se rassurer** , répondit cette dernière au questionnement silencieux que lui passait chaque paire d'yeux dans la pièce.

Alexane s'avança prudemment vers Camila, sous son regard chocolat embué par les larmes. La militaire s'accroupit face à la jeune chanteuse, en lui prenant les mains. Elle passa lentement ses pouces sur le dessus. Camila eut soudain le souffle coupé. Comme si ses poumons rejetaient l'air. Lauren se leva hargneusement, en larmes, envoyant valser son poing contre le mur. Baissant la tête nerveusement, Alexane se mit aux côtés de la brunette en détresse et souffla un bon coup. _Allez, laisse tes peurs de côtés._ _Fais ce que Mama faisait avec toi, fait ce que Timo fait avec toi._ Elle mit les mains de la chanteuse autour de sa taille, puis attira Camila dans une étreinte forte et puissante. Déposant une main au creux du dos de la jeune femme, et la deuxième dans les cheveux bruns ondulés. La brunette déposa sa tête au creux du coup de la militaire, et inspira soudainement le parfum qui s'y trouvait. _Ricci Ricci, de Nina Ricci_. Camila nota mentalement que ce n'était pas le parfum auquel elle s'attendait. La militaire embrassa tendrement le haut du crâne de la chanteuse, qui elle expira et inspira plusieurs fois, sous les mouvements des mains de la militaire dans son dos et au creux de ses reins. Mains tremblantes. La plus âgée laissait sa respiration s'apaiser lentement, mais ses pleurs redoublaient, de plus en plus. Chaque larme coulée, trempait le t-shirt d'Alexane, qui ferma les yeux fortement, essayant de laisser ces peurs de côtés, inspirant au passage l'odeur du shampoing de la chanteuse. Les muscles de la militaire se détendirent, son cœur accéléra quelque peu, autant que celui de la chanteuse qui se laissa enfin aller contre la jeune femme qui la serrait dans des bras puissants et protecteurs. Alexane paniqua intérieurement, personne n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle littéralement, et elle devait avouer que ses pensées s'emballèrent. Ses mains tremblèrent. Beaucoup. Et bientôt se fut son corps qui trembla. Camila notant le changement, resserra sa prise sur la militaire, se rapprochant encore plus encore. Et là, la réalité frappa Alexane au visage. Elle avait le droit à tout ça. Elle pouvait être à sa place dans les bras de quelqu'un. Elle pouvait sauver quelqu'un sans une quelconque arme à feu. Alexane secoua la tête vivement, chassant ses pensées, déplacées à ses yeux, puis embrassa de nouveau le crâne de la Cubaine. Elle sentit un souffle brûlant dans son cou, créant une ligne de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et sa main droite resserra légèrement son emprise sur les cheveux bruns avant de relâcher doucement. Elle souffla, en sentant le petit corps légèrement tendu contre le sien, et la respiration haletante frapper son cou.

 **-** **Ne me fais pas faire une certaine chose pour calmer cette crise de panique, Camila, s'il te plait** , murmura la militaire fouinant dans les cheveux de la chanteuse.

 **-Une certaine chose comme ?** Répondit difficilement la chanteuse sur le même ton, presque inaudible.

 **-** **T'embrasser** , répliqua la militaire en terrant son nez derrière l'oreille de la chanteuse. **Couper le souffle de quelqu'un qui fait une crise de panique, lui permet de se concentrer sur autre chose comme la texture des lèvres de la personne qui l'embrasse et au final, ça lui permet de respirer convenablement par la suite** , continua la militaire toujours en murmurant au creux de l'oreille de la Cubaine. **En résumé, ça fait disjoncter ton cerveau, tu ne sais plus quoi penser, et quand tu rouvres les yeux, tu respires. C'est psychologique.**

 **-** **Ton parfum me fait respirer** , répondit Camila toujours caché dans le cou de la militaire.

 **-** **Tu me dragues là** , rigola doucement la jeune femme, libérant Camila de son étreinte et essuyant une larme. **Ça va mieux ?**

 **-** **Oui, je suppose** , répondit timidement la Cubaine en regardant les yeux cobalt inquiets de la militaire. **Je vais mieux Alexane.**

La militaire acquiesça lentement, cherchant une trace dans le regard chocolat qui lui faisait face, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était de la sincérité, de la gratitude et elle ne savait quoi encore. Mais un léger sourire prit place sur ses lèvres roses, et le regard chocolat descendit dessus avant que les sourcils de la chanteuse ne se froncent en voyant la petite cicatrice qui habillait ces dites lèvres. Alexane baissa la tête, puis se releva en embrassant le front de la jeune femme.

 **-** **Bon** , commença nerveusement la militaire. **Je dois y aller, mon frère vous attend. Alors quand vous serez prête, allez-y. On se revoit une prochaine fois.**

 **-Euh...** , dit Ally une fois la porte refermé derrière la brune aux yeux cobalt. **C'était quoi ça ?**

 **-** **Je vais faire court, Allysus, les bras d'une militaire ça a des pouvoirs magiques** , assura Dinah en fixant Camila

 **-** **Je crois que Camila n'est toujours pas redescendue** , continua Ashlee en voyant Camila fixer la porte d'entrée de la chambre.

 **-Si, je vais mieux.** **Enfin, physiquement** , répondit tristement la Cubaine en se levant du lit en titubant légèrement. **Dans ma tête, c'est autre chose.**

Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur elle quand elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, manteau en main. L'inquiétude passa sur chaque visage présent dans la pièce, et elles suivirent toute la Cubaine hors de la chambre, afin de se rendre à la répétition. Lauren attrapa Camila par les épaules, l'attirant contre elle comme pour se rassurer que la petite Cubaine ne tomberait pas ou n'ai pas plus mal encore. La propriétaire des yeux émeraude murmura un " _Je te tiens, on te tient toutes_ " à l'oreille de Camila, qui ne fit que hocher la tête à l'affirmative avant de s'échapper des bras de Lauren en voyant Lucy arriver. Lucy interrogea sa copine du regard, et n'eut qu'un hochement d'épaule incompréhensif en réponse. Il allait falloir creuser, mettre les choses au clair. Savoir ce qu'il se passait dans cette petite tête brune qu'était celle de Camila.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre cinq. Je suis... Choquée d'apprendre le départ de Camila. Ce petit ange a décidé de continué sa route, et de nous enchanté avec d'autre chanson façonné pour elle seule. Je continuerai de la soutenir, elle, ainsi que les quatre autres filles.

Je vous dis à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre.


	7. Chapitre sixième

**J'attends mon soldat.**

* * *

Chapitre 6 \- La séance.

* * *

" _C'est un reflex._ "

* * *

La pièce était plutôt confortable. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait une petite plante verte, semblant à un palmier. Son regard parcourut la pièce, se posant sur les diplômes qui habillaient le mur derrière le bureau noir mate. Il se posa ensuite sur la bibliothèque, presque vide et donc inutile, qui n'était que pour apporter de la vie à la pièce. Du moins, un semblant de vie. Et enfin, son regard se posa sur le canapé dans lequel elle était, qui faisait face à un petit fauteuil ou Madame Cooper se trouvait. Ses cheveux blonds coupés en carré plongeant, longeaient son visage aux traits fins et rassurant, ses yeux verts étaient dissimulés derrière une paire de lunettes beiges rectangulaire. Ses lèvres pulpeuses habillées d'un rouge à lèvre mate ressemblant au bordeaux.

 **-Alors, Mademoiselle McKellon...** , commença Madame Cooper.

 **-** **C'est Major McKellon** , rectifia la militaire se tendant légèrement. **Ou Alexane.**

 **-Dans ce cas, ce sera Alexane.** **Car ici, tu as une identité autre que celle que tu as à l'armée** , répondit la jeune femme face à elle. **Je suis Jade, psychologue militaire.**

 **-Major McKellon est mon identité, au même titre que mon prénom.** **Ça fait partie de moi** , répondit la militaire.

 **-Pourquoi vouloir cette appellation ?**

 **-C'est une question d'habitude.** **Ça fait un an et demi que c'est ainsi et disons que c'est ancré** , répondit nerveusement la militaire, jouant avec ses doigts.

 **-Comment vous sentez vous ?**

 **-Bien, je suppose.**

 **-Vous supposez ?**

 **-Jade, vous allez sérieusement me poser toute ces foutues questions, alors qu'à mon avis, je n'ai même pas les réponses aux tiers de celle que vous poserez ?** Répliqua Alexane en grognant légèrement.

 **-** **Je les poserai, jusqu'à ce que vous acceptiez de parler un minimum** , répondit la psychologue tout sourire.

Alexane grogna. Cette séance serait longue, et d'un commun d'accord avec son supérieur, elle a décidé d'en faire afin de mettre ses sentiments et ses émotions à plat. Afin d'apprendre à les contrôler.

À quelques pas de là, Timothy dansait avec les filles. Riant parfois. Taquinant tout le temps. La crise de panique de Camila semblait loin, alors qu'elle ne datait que de la veille. Personne n'avait remis les pieds dans le plat, et cela plaisait à la chanteuse. Elle continuait son petit bout de chemin, essayant de passer outre ces crises que se faisaient de plus en plus présente. Elle était à bout, physiquement et mentalement. En sentant un regard tendre se poser sur elle, elle tourna la tête en direction de Timothy en lui souriant. Sourire que lui rendit ce dernier. Les pas s'enchaînèrent, les voix des filles s'élevèrent dans la salle, la bonne humeur prenait place dans le petit studio. Timothy se permettait même de faire quelque figure de Hip-hop sous les acclamations des filles.

 **-Vous savez Alexane, garder tout pour vous ne vous aidera pas.**

 **-Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas, répondit cette dernière. Je ne veux pas parler. Mettre des mots signifie rendre la chose, l'émotion, les sentiments, la douleur, réelle. Et pour rien au monde, je ne veux que ça soit réel ! Pourquoi vous allez me demander, je la vois déjà venir votre foutue question. Le pourquoi est que j'ai mes raisons. C'est mon jardin secret, personne n'a le droit d'y rentrer.**

 **-Personne ?**

 **-Personne. Personne n'a accès à mon espace personnel.**

Timothy rigolait à n'en plus pouvoir lorsqu'Ally lui racontait des anecdotes sur elles toutes. Camila, elle, grommelait dans son coin lorsqu'elle était le sujet de ces dites anecdotes qui provoquaient le rire de tout le monde. La musique était là pour créer un fond sonore, alors que tous, c'était rassemblé au centre de la pièce, chanteuses, chorégraphe, famille, amie, petite amie... Tous rigolaient ensemble, sans se soucier de ce qui pourrait arriver, et c'était des moments comme celui-ci que Camila chérissait. Des moments simples, purs, sans pression aucune, juste un moment doux et exquis. Un souvenir qu'elle racontera lorsqu'elle devra dire son histoire à voix haute.

 **-Dites moi, au-delà de votre grand frère, avez-vous déjà laissé quelqu'un venir empiéter votre espace personnel ? Sous-entendue, avez-vous déjà été dans les bras de quelqu'un ?**

 **-Je...** , hésita la militaire, fixant ses multiples bracelets. **Hier, une...** **Amie de mon frère faisait une crise d'angoisse, et pour... Pour la calmer, j'ai passé mes bras autour d'elle, et je me suis autorisé à me détendre. Pour, je pense, la première fois de ma vie. Je n'aime pas le contact humain. Plus depuis ma première mission, et pour vous dire, je n'aimais déjà pas le contact humain avant.**

 **-Et qu'avez vous ressentit ?**

 **-** **De la chaleur** , assura la militaire, relevant la tête vers la psychologue. **De la chaleur.** **Encore et encore. Ça m'enveloppait. Comme si... Comme si j'avais le droit de laisser mon statut de militaire au placard.**

 **-C'est-à-dire ?** Demanda incertaine la psychologue.

 **-** **Je me suis sentie femme,** répondit la militaire, sourire timide aux lèvres.

Il referma la porte après que tout le monde soit sortit. Glissant les clés dans sa poche, il tapota sur l'écran de son téléphone un message à l'attention de Luka, lui signifiant qu'il passerait le voir dans les minutes qui suivent. Le studio n'étant qu'à quelques minutes de l'hôpital. Les cinq chanteuses saluèrent chaleureusement le jeune chorégraphe, se promettant de se revoir le lendemain, avant de filer vers une quelconque interview. Fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son jogging, Timothy se mit en route vers l'hôpital, ne cessant de penser à son agence de management, à sa sœur, son meilleur ami... Ayma. Ce prénom qui percutait parfois sa tête, au point de le faire verser quelques larmes.

 **-Ma meilleure amie est encore là-bas. Et je sais que mon frère en souffre, car il a développé des sentiments pour elle.**

 **-MhMh, et quel rapport avec vous ?** Demanda la psychologue.

 **-Aucun.** **Je m'ouvre, enfin, je suppose que c'est ce que je fais** , répondit la militaire, assise en tailleur sur le canapé tripotant ses bagues. **Et quand bien même, ça me passait par la tête alors je l'ai dit.**

 **-Vous en souffrez, vous, du fait que votre meilleure amie est encore là-bas ? À des kilomètres de vous ?**

 **-Oui. Plus ou moins. Elle n'est qu'infirmière et n'est pas au front, mais... J'ai cette boule au ventre à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je ne me le pardonnerai pas, encore moins si je suis coincé ici, à guérir d'une blessure stupide.**

 **-Votre blessure est stupide ?**

 **-Selon moi oui. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure.** **Personne ne devrait en faire tout un plat** , répondit nonchalamment Alexane.

 **-Alexane, une balle vous a frôlé. Une balle. Elle aurait pu percuter votre bras, et vous auriez pu en perdre l'usage. Pourquoi réagir comme ça ? Comme si rien était grave ? Comme si le fait que vous risquiez votre vie n'est pas une fin en soit ?**

 **-** **C'est un reflex** , argumenta la militaire, haussant un sourcil puis ses épaules avant de baisser la tête vers son téléphone sur la table basse.

Il poussa les grandes portes du bâtiment, et fut accueillit par l'odeur hospitalière qui le répugnait un peu. Ceci dit qui, en dehors des médecins, aimait cette odeur ? Certainement pas lui, ou bien sa petite sœur. Il secoua nerveusement la tête, et se dirigea vers la chambre de son meilleur ami, qu'il trouva assis dans son lit, en train de manger son repas. Il s'accouda à la porte, et laissa son regard sur Luka. Il rigola lorsque ce dernier s'étouffa avec son eau en rigolant à un énième bêtisier. Dieu, n'en avait-il pas marre de regarder ces foutus bêtisier ? Luka lui lança un sourire flamboyant, avant de l'attirer dans un étreinte typiquement masculine. Timide. Aucun des deux n'aimant montrer une quelconque marque d'affection.

 **-** **La séance est bientôt terminée, ça va bientôt faire deux heures que vous êtes dans mon cabinet** , dit tendrement la psychologue.

 **-Deux heures ?**

 **-** **Oui, le temps passe vite lorsque l'on parle** , répondit Jade, sous le regard illisible de la militaire. **Si je peux me permettre de vous donner un conseil :** **rapprochez-vous de cette personne qui vous a permis de vous sentir femme hier. Et nous nous revoyons la veille de votre départ pour faire le point,** continua la psychologue sous les hochements de tête d'Alexane.

L'air frais lui frappa le visage, enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son sweat, elle sortit ses écouteurs qu'elle enfonça dans ses oreilles. Alexane laissa la musique habiter son esprit, elle laissa les paroles caresser son âme et l'aider à y voir un peu plus clair. Dans sa tête, les bruits de coup de feu étaient lointains, mais toujours présents. Et c'était ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Elle avait beau être à des milliers de kilomètres de ce foutu vacarme, il la poursuivait. Pire encore, il la hantait jour et nuit. La nuit était le moment crucial, le vacarme atteignait son paroxysme, à tel point qu'elle se réveillait en pleine nuit en sueur et sans voix, des éclairs de peurs dans le regard. La nuit était un moment effrayant, mais à la fois quelque peu rassurant, car personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait dans ses yeux. Elle pouvait laisser chacune des émotions qui l'habitait prendre vie dans son regard sans aucune honte. Après tout, elle était seule dans l'intimité de ses draps froids.

* * *

Voilà pour le sixième chapitre de "J'attends mon soldat". À bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !


	8. Chapitre septième

**J'attends mon soldat.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 \- Rapprochement.

* * *

" _Je suis incompréhensible._ "

* * *

La nuit enveloppait tendrement la ville presque déserte, quelques passant passaient sur les trottoirs encore illuminés de New-York. Certains riaient, s'embrassaient, se taquinaient. D'autres prenaient des photos, chantonnaient. Son regard chocolat scanna chaque particule qui formait la vue que lui offrait la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel. _Bad Things_ jouait en fond sonore, et un petit sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres. Dieu ne saurait dire quelle émotion habitait ce sourire. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement, et une petite tête brune aux yeux émeraude se faufila dans l'intimité de la chambre, son regard se posa au préalable sur Ashlee qui dormait sur le deuxième lit présent dans la chambre, puis le dirigea enfin vers cette petite cubaine qui était perdue dans sa contemplation de l'extérieur.

 **-** **Camz** , commença Lauren en posant une main sur l'épaule de la plus jeune. **Il serait peut-être temps de parler, tu ne penses pas ?**

 **-** **Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête** , murmura la Cubaine en baissant la tête.

 **-** **On te sent toute t'éloigner, ou alors comme si quelque chose t'empêcher d'être heureuse pleinement.**

 **-** **Lauren,** coupa Camila en tournant son regard vers la concernée. **Je ne suis pas heureuse, du moins pas complètement. J'aime ce que je fais, j'aime ce que l'on fait, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais... Chaque jour, je reçois cette haine. Chaque jour, on me dit que sans le groupe, je ne serai rien, ce qui je pense est vrai, mais ça ne me donne pas envie de me battre. Je... Je me sens perdue. Complètement. Cette pression va me rendre malade. Je pense qu'elle commence déjà à le faire. J'étouffe, j'ai l'impression que jamais je ne sortirai la tête de l'eau. Et devine quoi, une militaire débarque, me prend dans ses bras et d'un coup tout s'efface.** **Puis quand elle part, ça bourdonne là-dedans** , continua la Cubaine pointant de son index sa tête. **J'y vois plus très clair. Je ne sais même pas où j'en suis, ni même qui je suis.**

 **-Camila...**

 **-Non Lauren, j'y arrive plus. Plus du tout. Toute cette haine va me rendre malade.**

Le soleil se leva doucement sur la ville, dans les chambres d'hôtel, les filles s'attelèrent à boucler leur valise afin de reprendre la route vers lieu de résidence respectif. Camila s'assit sur son lit, téléphone en main. _Chérie, fais ce qui te semble juste, on te soutiendra toujours quoi qu'il se passe._ _Respire, et retrouves ton inspiration_. Ses yeux chocolat ne cessaient de relire les mots de sa mère, et de son père. Elle avait besoin de faire un break loin de toute personne qui touchait à sa carrière. Elles avaient deux semaines de break, deux longues semaines à tuer, deux semaines pour tenter de se remettre sur pied. C'était ce qu'elle se répétait, sans arrêt depuis son réveil. Se remettre sur pied, reprendre du poil de la bête. Dans la nuit, Lauren avait pleuré dans ses bras, ne se doutant pas de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la jeune Cubaine. Valise en main, elle courut presque à la sortie et prit un taxi.

 **-** **Je vais ouvrir** , cria une voix masculine derrière la porte. **Camila ?**

 **-Hey...** , répondit timidement cette dernière baissant la tête. **Je peux entrer ?**

 **-** **Oh oui bien sûr, Alexane est dans la salle de bain** , indiqua Timothy en souriant à la nouvelle arrivante. **Que fais-tu avec ta valise ?**

 **-Nous sommes en break pendant deux semaines, et je... J'ai parlé à Lauren la nuit dernière, ainsi qu'à mes parents ce matin, et j'ai besoin de clarifier ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, alors... Est-ce que je pourrai passer quelque temps chez Alexane ?**

 **-** **Oui, tu peux Camila, autant que tu le souhaites** , dit soudainement une voix rauque. **Merci de ne pas avoir oublié que c'est chez moi ici.**

Camila tourna les yeux pour se retrouver face à une Alexane vêtue d'un jogging noir, qui laissait dépasser l'élastique de son sous-vêtement Calvin Klein, ainsi qu'une brassière noire de la même marque. Ses cheveux bruns humides prouvaient sa sortit de la douche, et une goutte glissa le long de l'épaule de cette dernière et alla mourir sur le pansement qui prenait place sur le bras de la militaire. Le regard de Camila détailla chaque tatouage qu'elle pouvait voir, et ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'abdomen tonique et parfaitement dessiné d'Alexane. Serviette en main, Alexane se racla la gorge, faisant secouer la tête de la Cubaine.

 **-** **Merci beaucoup** , répondit finalement cette dernière.

Alexane lui sourit, puis tourna les talons pour aller enfiler un t-shirt, et c'est à ce moment que les yeux chocolat se fixèrent sur le dos musclé de la militaire, ainsi que les coupures et cicatrices qui s'y trouvaient, mais également un gros tatouage qui lui prenait le haut du dos. Un hibou avec un crâne en son milieu. Plutôt original, mais Camila devait avouer que ça lui allait bien. Des petites pattes se posèrent sur ses mollets, la tirant de sa contemplation pour atterrir sur un petit chien joyeux qui ne réclamait que son attention. Elle passa sa main entre les oreilles du Jack Russel, en lui murmurant un petit _Bonjour Toi_. Timothy avait pris sa valise pour la placer près de l'escalier, par lequel redescendit enfin Alexane, t-shirt blanc à manches longues bordeaux sur le dos.

 **-** **Alors** , commença la militaire en prenant une pomme. **Que nous vaut ce petit séjour ?**

 **-** **J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, sans aucune pression** , assura Camila haussant les épaules et en posant son regard sur Alexane assise sur le plan de travail. **Et je rigole plutôt bien en votre compagnie.**

 **-** **C'est à cause de Timothy, rien que sa tête me fait rire, d'autant plus le matin** , pouffa la militaire en ébouriffant les cheveux de son aînée qui grommela.

La matinée se passa sans encombre, il avait été convenu que Camila prendrait le lit d'Alexane durant sa semaine, et que cette dernière dormirait dans le canapé. Timothy ayant un rendez-vous important dans l'après-midi irait dormir chez Enzo, son meilleur ami d'enfance et collègue. Camila, elle, tentait de s'habituer petit à petit à ce nouvel environnement. Elle avait regardé Alexane changer ses draps, elle avait regardé Timothy laver Mowgli, elle avait regardé Alexane faire le nœud de cravate de son frère, elle avait regardé Timothy embrasser la tempe de sa sœur avant de filer, elle avait regardé Alexane jouer du piano, elle avait regardé Alexane donner à manger à son chien, elle avait regardé Alexane faire à manger, elle avait regardé Alexane mettre la table. Elle avait simplement passé sa journée à regarder Alexane, et Timothy. Sans jamais perturber leurs habitudes à deux, et maintenant, elle se retrouvait seule, avec la militaire.

 **-** **À table** , dit doucement cette dernière en servant la nourriture dans chacune des deux assiettes. **Bon appétit Camila.**

 **-** **Merci Alex, toi aussi** , répondit timidement la chanteuse en avalant une première bouchée du saumon préparé par la militaire. **J'ai une question** , demanda soudainement Camila après quelques silencieuses minutes.

 **-** **Je t'écoute** , assura la militaire.

 **-Comment... Comment tu arrives à gérer la situation ? Cette pression qu'a un soldat ?**

 **-** **Tu sais Camila** , commença la jeune militaire. **Je suis quelqu'un de compliquer, et par compliquer, j'entends vraiment compliquer.** **Je suis incompréhensible. Ma philosophie de vie, c'est de ne pas laisser un problème en devenir un. Ce qui signifie que je suis particulièrement imprévisible. Alors, pour te répondre, je ne gère rien du tout, je laisse tout se faire.**

 **-** **Tu ne m'aides pas** , grommela la chanteuse, jouant avec ses brocolis de sa fourchette.

 **-Camila, écoute-moi, tu es une jeune femme très talentueuse, vraiment. Tu es bourrée de talent et de qualité, tu as des défauts, comme chacun, mais ne laisses personne te dire quoi faire, quoi penser, quoi dire, quoi porter, qui aimer ou que sais-je encore, d'accord ?** Répliqua Alexane, se saisissant de la main de la chanteuse, qui acquiesça sous un tendre regard cobalt.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, Alexane raconta quelques anecdotes sur Timothy, où même sur son petit chien. Camila nota que la militaire ne parlait jamais d'elle, elle mettait toujours les autres en avant en s'oubliant constamment. Et la Cubaine devait avouer que ne rien apprendre sur cette femme la tracassait au plus haut point, elle qui était fortement intriguée n'arrivait pas à assouvir cette curiosité dévorante. La nuit tombée, Camila se glissa sous les draps de la jeune militaire qui elle, s'installait dans le canapé en compagnie de Mowgli. La jeune chanteuse posa sa tête sur une des deux oreillers, et rapidement, elle se trouva enveloppée de l'odeur d'Alexane. Odeur douce, exquise, féminine, séductrice. Cette odeur pourrait devenir sa préférée, de loin. L'écran de son téléphone s'alluma, révélant un message. Sa mère.

De: _Mama_ ; Chérie, j'espère que tout ce passe bien, tu nous manques beaucoup, à la folie. Nous avons hâte de te serrer dans nos bras. Retrouve ton petit sourire Camilita. Nous t'aimons !

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un doux sourire, elle saisit rapidement une réponse. _Je vous aime tellement fort, ne l'oubliez jamais et n'en doutez jamais_. Envoyé. Elle verrouilla son IPhone, et le mit en charge, avant de soupirer et fermer les yeux. Elle étouffa un petit rire en entendant Alexane pester après son chien qui, selon elle, prenait toute la place dans ce foutu canapé. Camila se mordit furieusement la lèvre, elle s'incrustait chez la militaire et lui piquait son lit la faisant dormir dans le canapé. Mais ce dis lit était assez grand pour deux personnes, d'autant plus que la chanteuse ne prenait pas de place la nuit, elle était simplement câline. Elle pourrait lui dire de venir dormir avec elle, après tout... Camila secoua la tête, Alexane avait été ferme lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle préférait dormir seule dans le canapé, pour dieu ne savait quelles raisons. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre sept, en espérant qu'il vous ai plus ! Je vous dit à la prochaine :)


End file.
